Night Of Heat
by O M G Kakashi
Summary: Gaara and Naruto get it on during Naruto's heat
1. GarraXNaru smut

Garra POV

* * *

He yelped when my sand came up and caressed his body. My sand forming a hand stroked his engorged member he thrust his hips into the sand and he whined loudly "Gaara, Gaara please stop teasing I know I did wrong spank me make me not want to do it again," His blonde said "Do you think you deserve a punishment or do you just want me to dominate you totally and fully?" I whispered in his ear then nipping it.

* * *

"Gaaraaaaa, fuck yes I want you to make me your bitch! Take me Gaara fucking fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk for the next week!" My little blonde uke begged and demanded. "Hmmmm, I might have to run a few tests on you to see if you're qualified to become my submissive and also you shall not refer to yourself as a bitch it is demeaning ," I said looking him in the eyes.

* * *

"Okay Gaara now fuck me shove your fat cock so far up my ass!" His blonde yelled."

Gaara, Gaara WAKE UP!" Naruto yelled in my ear "Alright I'm up who died?" I asked stretching.

"Your sand is killing my apartment! Get it under control now!" Naruto yelled jumping on my bed "Okay okay sorry I just had a really vivid dream. "Gaara," Naruto said breathlessly "Hmmm, what's wrong?" I asked gazing at him "Have you ever gone into heat?" Naruto asked looking not so hot "Uhh yeah I went into mines a few summers ago. Why do you ask?" I said.

* * *

"I think I'm starting mine right now I feel so hot and horny!" Naruto whined "Naru-chan do you want me to help you with your heat?" I asked excited

"Nngggghhhh. How could you help me?" Naruto moaned "Like this," I whispered in his ear as I gripped his erect member in my hand and stroked slowly "Hahhhh, ahhhhhh Gaara what are you doing?" Naruto struggled to ask "I'm helping you with your heat Koi," I grumbled in his ear nibbling it afterwards.

"Koi!?, Garra please don't play games like that if you don't mean it," Naru all but sobbed. I mean it." I said holding my blonde close "Now Koi do you accept my advances?"

I asked nervous "Yes! Gaara I do just don't hurt me, Nnghh now finish what you were doing," Naruto ground out "As you wish Naru-chan "Please Gaa-kun I can't take anymore teasing. "Hmmm are you sure you don't look so hot and flustered and I want to tease you until the point of no return until your begging me to make love to you, to take you. I said nibbling down his delectable neck. My little blonde suddenly arched into me when I bit into a sensitive place on his neck.

* * *

"Gaara!" He squealed. Arching even more into me making me fear he might just break in half. "Hmmmm, calm yourself my little kitsune I don't want you passing out on us now do you," I said as I laid my prize out on his bed. I stood and watched him squirm on the bed looking nervous.

"What's wrong Naruto?" I asked him "Gaara you've touched me and made me feel good and I want to do the same to you but I don't know how, can you teach me?" My kitsune asked looking down at his hands. I sat down on the bed next to him.

"Come here Naru and I'll teach you how to touch and please me, Okay?" I said to him while holding out my hand for his. I grabbed Naruto and plopped him down in my lap.

"Okay Naru I like it when I'm touched here," I said pointing to my nipples and chest. He moved his hands from my neck to my chest caressing it, starting from my collar bone to right above my nipple my breathing hitched when I felt his hot breathe above my nipple looking up from his position almost as if to ask for permission, I nodded and he slowly bend his lips toward my nipple he took it into his mouth and suckled it as if looking for nutrients like a babe, soon he was closing his eyes and suckling my nipple having switched nipples awhile ago he did something unexpected he bit down roughly on my nipple startling me with the sudden sensation a moan slipped out of my mouth.

"Fuck Naru do that again," I said breathlessly he nipped at my nipple then laved at it with his tongue. Grinding down he ground his member on my thigh moaning and whimpering like a bitch in heat. I watched as he pleased himself while suckling on my nipple, groaning as he bit down once again.

* * *

I've done this chapter over because of some complaints about the formatting, I'm sorry I did not mean for this to be hard to read.

**Review and tell me your opinion and if I should make this story into a multi-chap fic. **


	2. GaaraXNaru smut pt 2

Garra pov_

"Haah, Gaara I'm sooo hot and hard it won't go away it's starting to hurt. Please Gaara please i don't think I can take much more!" My vixen said on the brink of tears. "Calm yourself i promise that you'll get what you're asking for in time you must learn self control." I told Naru. "But I don't want to wait, why do I have to wait?" My vixen asked confused. "I can show you better than i can tell you little one... Just continue on with your exploration of my body.

Naru Pov-

"Mmmm, his body is so strong, and big. I love touching him like this. His body feel so good next to mine." I thought. "Are you having fun caressing me, you little vixen?" Gaara asked in his deep hypnotising voice. "yessssss I am, but I want more please I want it. Will you give it to me?" I asked desperate to get what I needed so badly. "Explore the rest of my body thoroughly and I will think about granting your request." Gaara said finally.

I ran my hands up and down his chest and abs loving the way the muscles there would jump out to welcome my touches, I moved my hands lower to his hips; oh god his finely sculpted hips, I pressed my lips to them as I caressed them like I was worshiping an ancient god.

Then I moved on to the monster between his legs, I was in shock of how big he was; he was much bigger than, I. But how was he supposed to fit in my opening? its so small and he's so big, he'll rip me to pieces. I panicked and tried to run but he caught me.

Gaara Pov_

My kitsune was doing good until he actually saw my size then I sensed his fear and panic but before i could soothe him he made a beeline for the door; that is before I caught him. "No no no! That monster is not fitting inside me its too big I can't take it, You'll rip me to pieces!" Naruto half cried half screamed at me.

"calm down baka of course it isn't going to fit into you, you have to be prepared." I said shaking my head. "I have to be prepared for what?" Naruto asked.

* * *

"You have to be prepared to take my cock deep in that tight little ass of yours," I all but growled at Naruto. "Gaara why did you talk like that? My belly feels weird oh Kami, I think I'm going to cum!" Naruto said hoarsely.

"Mmm, Such a naughty little fox, cumming from the sound of your masters' voice, I will have to punish you but only after I enter you for the first time," Pleasepleaseplease, I feel as if I'm going to be thrown into the sun if I wait any longer." Naruto sobbed.

* * *

I moved my hand from his waist to his plump rear slowly so I won't startle him. I slid a finger down the valley of his cheeks and circle my finger around his pink pucker. "Mmm Gaara what are you doing? Ahh that feels good, Oh kami I feel so full!"

* * *

Naruto said writhing under me as I entered one then two fingers into his twitching orifice, I soon added the third and fourth finger to tease the little spot that is called the prostate he was moaning groaning and panting like an animal in heat begging for their dominant to take them long and hard.

As I teased his prostate relentlessly I saw the beginnings of his second orgasm, "Oh Kami, oh Kami, i'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum, Gaa- Gaaraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto screamed in ecstasy. I used his orgasm as a way to nullify the pain of his first time. As he came down from his high I started thrusting softly to get him used to me being inside of him.

"Ahh Gaara I feel so full, you feel so good inside of me. Oh kami please I don't think I can take much more teasing if you're inside of me.

* * *

Naruuu Pov -

"Mmm, you will take what I give you, but know this no matter how harsh I am or how mean some of the things that i will say to you that I love you more than life itself." Gaara said shifting me until I was on my hands and knees in front of him.

* * *

"Oh you should see yourself right now Naruto you look so slutty spread out like this, your ass on display its just winking at me like it misses me filling you up. Lets fix that." Gaara spoke arousing me even more.

Then suddenly he thrusted back into me roughly and I cried out "Gaaraaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Please baby please stop teasing i'm going insane here, come on come on come on~" I said moaning on the last part as Gaara started thrusting again.

* * *

Gaara Pov _

"Shit If he keeps making sounds like that I won't last long," I thought before My vixen did the unthinkable. He. Wiggled. His. Cute. Little. Behind. "Awwww fuck Naruto you are too delectable for your own good." I said as I started plundering that cute little behind.

* * *

It jiggled and swayed under the abuse that it was taking I moved one hand away from naru's hip to spank that beautiful behind that plump little rump blossomed a light pink hand print shaped blush and Naruto all but wailed from underneath me. "Ohhhhhhh gonna cum gonna cum gonna cum!" Naruto squealed I grabbed his member and stroked him in time with my thrusts.

"Thats it baby cum for your master come in my hand. Come Now!" I said as I reached completion the same time as My vixen. "That -pant- -pant- was awesome, can we do it again later?" Naruto asked excited. "Sure we can baby, we've got all eternity,"

**I have tissues for any nosebleeds that may happen. =] :3**


End file.
